Security Chief Adams
"Let's get to work." ''- Security Chief Adams '''Security Chief Henry Adams' is a member of Maverick Corporation. He acts as the head of Maverick Tower's security force, and frequently directs patrol routes for Maverick soldiers across Haven City. History Origin Henry Terrence Adams was born in 1979, with his father Frederick and his mother Maria. Henry wasn't the most outgoing of kids, and often kept to himself because he feared what others might think of him. The only real friend he had was his sister Bethany, for he knew truly that she would never think ill of him. Henry went through school with his sister at his side, and thanks to her he managed to make it through rough times without much trouble. By the time he graduated high school, Henry had grown out of his shy nature and became an outstanding and intelligent young man. Deciding that he wanted to help people, he decided to pursue a career as a police officer. After a few jobs here and there, Henry moved out of his parents' house and went to live in New York City. It was there that he finally managed to start his career as a officer of the law. After a few years on the job, Henry proved to be a more than capable member of the police force. He soon found himself embroiled in his first case, involving mysterious homicides across the Brooklyn area. The victims all had similar wounds, with the skin of their face missing and their eyeballs plucked it. It was particularly gruesome but Henry was committed to the case. When he finally found a lead, his police department refused to follow up on it due to the account of "lack of evidence". As the trail grew colder and colder, Henry wasn't able to settle on just letting it go, so he went after the killer himself. After tracking his lead, he finally found the killer in an abandoned warehouse. He was in the middle of cutting up his latest victim with his teeth, and it was clear that the killer wasn't human at all. Henry attempted to take down the serial killer but he was just far too fast. Henry nearly found himself overwhelmed by the mysterious killer, and almost became a victim himself if it weren't for the timely intervention of a third party. A cloaked man had burst through the ceiling and effortlessly cleaved the killer in half with a scythe. Henry's first, and last case had been solved, as he shortly lost his job after disobeying direct orders. So he followed a new path and joined with his savior. The cloaked man revealed himself to be Magnus, and spoke of a city that was in need of protecting. More than willing to leave his police work behind him, Henry accepted and joined Maverick Corporation. Career Though he hasn't been with Maverick for too long, Henry Adams has already earned the trust of his boss. He serves currently as the Security Chief of the corporation, and directly leads the security forces that defend the tower itself. He also organizes collaborations with the Haven City Police Department and conducts patrol routes for Maverick soldiers so that they may efficiently safeguard the city. Adams prides himself in his work, and takes comfort in knowing that Maverick is a forerunner in the efforts to defend the city. Whenever Magnus is away, Henry automatically acts as temporary CEO of Maverick Corporation, as he is the company's second in command. Henry has a high sense of morality and isn't willing to let anyone suffer unnecessarily. Henry also wears a combat suit similar to other Maverick soldiers, but with other effects; he gains enhanced reflexes and agility while wearing his battle armor. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lore